Ghost of the Tunnels Redo
by picklegirl7
Summary: Naru takes a new case as a favor to his mother, and right from the beginning, Mai has a strong connection to one the lingering spirits. The story takes place as they try to rid a haunted bakery of its menus as it is quickly becoming dangerous. Watch as SPR deals with one of its worse spirits, and as Mai and Naru deal with long over do feeling. This is a Redo of another story.
1. Pilot

**This chapter is very short, but this is more of a pilot to get you guys ready for the actual story. You guys really seemed to like the original so I hope you enjoy this just as much.**

Mai was awakened to an annoying ringing coming from the right of her head, sighing she gave in and answered the phone. She already knew who it was and what he was gonna say, but Mai knew if she didn't answer her punishment would be even worse.

"Mai, are you aware what time it is?" The voice asked sounding annoy

"Well no, but I'm guessing I'm late for work?" Mai laughed, causing Naru to get angrier.

"If you are not here in 30 mins, I'm cutting your paycheck in half."

"I'm on my way!"

Mai quickly got dressed and finished getting completely ready in about 10 minutes, a new record. She locked the door and ran off to work, really hoping she would make it in time. In the end, Mai managed to make to work, but sadly she was five minutes late. Mai quickly got to work and didn't notice Naru observing her from his office. She finished her first file of the day but found herself growing tired, finally, she gave in and fell asleep.  
"Hello?" Asked a strange voice, "Is anyone there?"

Mai saw a girl about 13 or so, she was sitting in an old dusty room. The only light was coming from under the door, after further observation, Mai noticed the girl was chained to the ground. Then she heard footsteps coming down what seemed to be a long hallway, finally, they reached the door. The door swung open to show an old man wearing a tattered, bloodstained lab coat. He took her down another long dirt hallway, and up at a set of stairs leading into a house. He pushed something that she guessed was food in front of the girl, she ate it but she noticed the girl growing tired. He then pushed the girl back into the basement to another room, the room looked like a doctor's office but she could tell it was no normal doctor's office. The man put the girl on the table, then started humming an evil song.

"Hush little baby please don't squirm, these ropes I know will hold you firm. Safe and happy you will be, in this haunted memory." He sang causing Mais stomach to turn.

"Please let me go, I-i won't tell anyone if you let me go," the girl said weakly.

"Well you see, if I let you go I would also have to let other people go too, and I just can't do that." He said laughing.

"Think about your family!" She screamed trying desperately to save her own life.

"My family is dead, you killed them, everyone killed them, now everyone must die."

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"YOU WILL DIE!"

With that, the man took the knife sitting next to the table and stabbed the poor girl in the heart. Mais vision went black, and she could feel a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mai, wake up," Naru said lightly shaking the girl, she stirred awake and Naru quickly removed his hand.

Tears filled Mais eyes as she looked up at Naru, she couldn't hold them back and Mai started crying. Naru was shocked as she only cried like this after a death dream. He stared sadly at his assistant in front of him, he touched her shoulder hoping it would somehow stop her pain. After a few seconds Mai called down and Naru removed his hand and grabbed a notebook.

"Mai can you describe your dream to me," Naru asked calmly his face hiding all emotions.

"Okay, um, this girl….she was locked in some cell chained to the floor. The room was all dirty and so was she, she looked so cold."

Naru cut Mai off before she could add more to her describing, "How old was the girl?"

Mai seemed shocked but answered none the less, "Ummm, I would say around 12-13." With a nod from Naru, she continued with her dream. "Then this old man walked into the cell and unchained her, he led her up some stairs and placed some food in front of her. It was just hard bread and water, she ate it, but she still looked very tired and almost frail. After that he led her down the stairs again, they went passed her cell into a very large room. I looked like was a doctor's exam room…. No actually more of a room for surgery, but It was very dirty and run down. He was singing this terrible song as he looked over his knife, and the girl was begging for her life. Then she said something about his family and he said they were dead, he even said that she killed them. Then...them, he he,"

"This is quite strange, Mai has you read the latest case file I gave you."

"You mean the one from the interview yesterday, not yet I was going to but I kinda fell asleep."

"It seems as if one of the victims have already reached out to you. Now you may leave for today because we leave at 4 tomorrow, so don't be late."

"Wow, thanks, Naru! Wait 4 in the morning, tomorrow's gonna suck," Mai said packing her things in her backpack.

"Oh, Mai one more thing, Tea."

With an unhappy huff, Mai stormed into the kitchen ranting about a narcissistic tea addict. As the water was boiling Mai went back into the main office and finished packing her things up, the shrinking of the kettle drew her attention back on the kitchen. With her backpack already on she made her way to Narus door, as Mai entered she noticed 2 things. One Naru was on the phone and seemed very unhappy, two he was speaking in English. With a sigh, Naru closed his phone and looked at Mai very unhappy.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, or am I never going to get Mai tea," Mai glared at him before setting the tea down and making her way to the door. Just was Mai was about to exit, "That was my mother, she informed me Madoka will be joining us in this case."

With the news that her favorite pink haired lady would be joining them made Mai almost excited for the long drive, and Mai happily skipped out the office making her way home for some well-deserved sleep.

 **Thank you all so much, and don't worry the chapters will be longer than this one I promise.**


	2. Wayside Chats

**Okay, sorry about the weird text script thing in the last chapter, thankfully I was able to fix it before most people noticed. I think it's a bug from using Grammarly, but if anyone else has had this problem before please let me know, thanks. Now on to what you guys came for the story!**  
 **Side note in the original story this took place before the manga, but for future plans…..and I also didn't realize when I wrote the pilot this will take place after the manga. Serry. Another thing is this story is told in the third person so if you see this -.- it means its just switched thoughts like from Mai to Naru ext. ext.**

Mai stirred in and out of consciousness, with a loud ringing in her right ear it made it kinda hard to stay asleep. Finally, she caved, turned off the alarm, and made her way to the bathroom for a calm shower. Setting her phone on shower shelf she started her shower, after a few minute of quiet her phone started to ring. She looked at who was calling and glared at his name before answering the phone.

"Naru I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable of waking myself, and I most certainly don't need a wake-up call," with no words yet from Naru Mai continued her rant, "you know a lot has changed since you left for England," Mai stated matter factly, but it just so happens when she put her foot down to prove her point, she slipped and hit the shower floor. "Damn, that hurt, and just as I was trying to prove a point."

"It seems you haven't changed that much because it seems your clumsier than ever, and honestly who brings their phone in the shower that's just weird," Naru said and it almost sounded like Naru laughed, Mai was just a little shocked. "Just don't be late for work, and try not to hurt yourself anymore today." He said before hanging up the phone.

Mai got up from the floor but noted a bruise forming on the side of her leg, with a sigh she finished her shower and packed for the case. One thing that changed is Mai dressed more normally and even sometimes wears makeup. She decided leggings and tees would pack the best, and plain black shoes go with everything so they were her go to. After she finished packing she got herself ready and headed back to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. After a glance down at the clock, she decided she didn't have time to make breakfast, so a quick stop on the way sounded better. She grabbed her bag and wallet, locked the door, and made her way to the office.

Once she got out the door Mai stopped quickly to dig out her headphones and continued walking shuffling through her Spotify before picking a song, 4u by Blackbear. After a while of walking Mai stopped at a convenience store to get a snack and some iced tea. Mai didn't really enjoy iced tea, she preferred hot better, but she did like one American brand. One of her friends showed it to her and Mai had been addicted since she had no idea what kind it was but she still loved it.  
Mai made it to the office right on time, scanning the people in front of her she noticed two people were missing. The first was Masako it was normal for her not to be here on most cases, you could say Naru wasn't the biggest fan of her and only called her when she saw fit. No the person who she was shocked about was Madoka, she was so looking forward to having her with. Sighing Mai gave one more sweep looking for her, and nothing, she was gone.

"Mai, are you just going to stand there all day or help us load the van," Naru glared at her wondering what her problem was.

"Wheres Madoka, you told me she was on this case," Mai looked at Naru with big puppy dogs eyes and it almost looked like Naru smirked, "This car ride is gonna suck without her, I'm gonna die of boredom before we get there."

"Quit whining, and help before I cut you pay," with a sign Mai walked away and helped Monk and John load the equipment, "Oh, Mai, make some tea before we leave." Mai glared at Naru before setting the equipment down to go make his precious tea.

When it came time to leave Mai braced herself for the five-hour car ride of death, and almost begging Naru to let her switch cars. She knew he would say no and asking him would just make him mad, so hopped in the back seat. After about ten minutes of plotting she decided if she couldn't have a fun car ride neither could Naru. Plus maybe if she annoyed him enough he would make her switch cars at the two-hour break.

"Narrruuuuuu, Na ru, Ne, Naru," Mai said while poking Narus seat but to no avail, since Naru pretended not to notice, "Noll, Oliver, Naru, Kazuya," Mai pried some more and finally she succeeded.

"What is it Mai," Naru said caving into the menus behind him.

"Where is Madoka, you told me she was coming," Mai asked glaring at the back of his head.

"She's meeting us at the location tomorrow, she had some business to take care of before she showed up."

"Well I'm bored and she usually entertains me but she's not here," Mai said waiting for Naru to reply but when he didn't say anything she got a little peeved. "Naru what am I supposed to do for the next 5 hours."

"I don't know Mai figure it out," a smirk pasted Narus lips as he finally could tease Mai, it been awhile since he could, "I mean you could always try reading the case file that I know you didn't read yesterday."

Mai finally gave up and pulled out her headphones and slowly looked through her songs hoping to find one that could give her some entertainment. She decided Is There Somewhere by Halsey, every time she listened to this song she thought of Naru so she only saw it fitting.

Naru looked back at Mai as she listened to her music, wondering if she had that from the beginning why she even bothered him to begin with. He could never understand her no matter how hard he tried, she almost reminded him of Gene. His older brother always seemed to confuse him and Mai was the same. Naru remembered how when they were in the orphanage Gene always seemed to not have a care in the world, and didn't care about all the problems.  
These thoughts upset Naru and the temperature in the car dropped a few degrees. Naru looked back at Mai who shivered a little bit at the sudden temperature drop, and Naru didn't even want to look over at Lin. He already knew what would happen, he would look at him all pissed off, then pull the car over, and make him go clear his head.

"Noll, do you need to take a break," Naru didn't answer because he knew it was not a question. Lin pulled the car over and watched as Takigawa's car pulled past them giving Lin a weird look. Once Lin pulled safely off the road into the very convenient wayside, Naru got out of the van followed by a confused Mai. Naru started to walk away only to be stopped by Mai.

"Umm Naru, are you okay," Mai questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little car sick, I'm just going to clear my head," Naru said his mask hiding the sadness in his mind, "Just wait for here with Lin, knowing you, you would end up hurt or lost if you wandered off."

Naru made his way down one of the paths leading from the waypoint. He found himself at an old lookout point, he had to admit the view was pretty nice. His thoughts were cut short when he noticed the drop in temperature, and this time she wasn't the cause. He looked up to see the one and only Eugene Davis floating in front of him. With a large sigh, he looked at his brother waiting for him to speak.

"Well hello there Oliver, did my idiot scientist of brother call for some much-needed relationship advice?" Gene joked causing Naru to glare at him.  
"What are you even talking about, and why are you here. Just pass on already,"

"I should tell Mai to get you some relationship glasses, but I figure she needs them just as bad as you," Gene said laughing to himself, "and I already told you I can't pass on yet. Plus it's so entertaining to watch you and Mai."

"Stop watching Mai that's just creepy, you're like some ghost stalker."

"What! Did Noll just make a joke, Mai has tainted you," Gene said laughing again before getting a serious look on his face, "She's good for you, don't mess this up."  
"Mess what up? What are you going on about know?"

"You'll find out soon, and shouldn't you be thanking me for helping Mai on her plain and not calling me a ghost stalker." Gene waited for Naru to say something, but he knew better than that, "anyway, I should get going long visits like this put some strain on my spirit. Bye Noll."

"Bye stupid medium."

Naru made his way back to the van contemplating everything Gene was talking about, he couldn't understand where he was having relationship problems. Yes, Mai made him feel weird sometimes and do things he wouldn't normally do, but she loved Gene. Was Gene unaware of her feelings, or did he turn her down? Either way, he was confused and all this useless thinking was giving him a headache. He made his way back to the van and noticed Mai looking out into the distance with the wind blowing her hair. Dare he say it, but Mai looked cute and made his heart jump a bit.

"Oh, Naru your back, are you feeling better," Mai asked focusing her gaze on Naru.

"Yes very, now let's get going, the others are probably halfway to the break point by now." With that, they hopped back in the van and made their way to the location for probably one of their most dangerous cases yet.

 **Okay, this chapter is also kinda short too, but I just felt it made sense to end here. I was going to publish this bi-weekly, but I got done with this chapter sooner than expected. My point is it might move to once a week depending on how my other story is doing. I'm working on a rewrite for When Words Fail Music Speaks, but I won't be uploading it for a while.**


	3. Let's Get Down to Business

**Well, it was the 4th yesterday so I'm completely dead, and just wanna sleep for the next week. Though I'm leaving for a music camp soon so I should update this week since I can't at all next week. I'll let you guys get to the chapter, and I apologize if it isn't as great as most, I'm very tired.**

 **This chapter is also going to be quite short because it's just explaining the latest case and giving background before the team starts the case.**

As they pulled into the driveway, Mai saw one of the most beautiful Victorian houses Mai had ever seen. It was gigantic with light yellow siding and had what was obviously a new addition on the right side that matched perfectly with the house. Mai stopped staring at the house to read the sign. Everyone could tell she was contemplating something as she looked at the sign again with a confused face.

"What are you not understanding about a bakery," Naru asked slightly confused himself while raising an eyebrow at Mai.

"What is a scone, it sounds gross," Mai asked becoming more confused when Naru looked offended, and Lin chuckled in his seat, "what's the problem I just asked a question."

"A scone is a British pastry, that happens to be the only pastry I enjoy eating," Naru shot back glaring at Mai from the rear view.

Oh, sorry Naru," Mai said laughing awkwardly to herself.

Once they parked Mai ran out of the van and to Ayako who just laughed at how dramatic Mai could be. When they noticed a frail old lady making her way to them followed by a young man around Mai's age. The lady was very small and skinny with long white hair and thick glasses, she smiled at them before reaching for the boy's arm for balance. The boy was much taller than the lady but still very skinny, he had curly brown hair and emerald green eyes.

When they made it up to the team the lady went straight to Naru and started talking in English which confused everyone but Lin. After Mai stopped gawking at Naru she noticed someone staring at her, she gave the boy a sweet smile with a small blush on her face. Naru glared at Mai before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, especially Mai's.

"Everyone this is Marilyn Sage, and her grandson Hachirou," Naru said getting to the point, "I took this case as a favor to my mother and I would like to solve it as quickly as possible. Now I'm guessing most of you didn't bother to read the case file so I'll summarize it for you," he said while glaring at Mai once again, " This house was built in 1872 during the Meiji period by German settlers. The house was passed down the family for the many years before the family disappeared after World War 1. Since then the house has gone through many families, but none owned it for longer than 7 years. During World War 1 the house was owned by Gunther Everhart who was rumored to help the mafia and other black market companies. In exchange for cash, he would perform surgeries and prescribe medications. After the kidnapping of his only daughter, he and his wife disappeared and the house was put up for sale." Naru stated about to sent people to start working.

"Now Now Noll, don't rush just yet, your team must be starving. Let us eat before you dampen everyone's day," Marilyn said before ushering everyone to the bakery.

Everyone's mouths dropped looking at all the food, well except Naru and Lin, but that didn't surprise anyone. Mai ran up to one of the displays looking at all the cakes and pastries with Monk and Ayako doing the same. Naru glanced at Mai and his eyes softened before looking away quickly so no one would see him staring.

After everyone finished eating Marilyn gave SPR a tour of the house and noted all the paranormal activities. Some included the sound of a women crying in the upstairs bedroom, the oven in the kitchen randomly turning on, the scent of fresh baked cookies in the dining room, the master bedroom door slamming when no one's around it, blood can be seen covering the bathroom floor then disappear within seconds, and lastly screaming coming from the basement.

When the tour of the actual house was finished Hachirou lead the team into the basement, but to most of the team, it looked almost like an old rundown hospital floor. He explained how the basement was filled with long hallways covered with doors that lead to little rooms. He also noted that all but two were dead ends, the two lead to a large exam room filled with old surgical supplies. Once they finished the tour he warned the team that the basement was very unsteady and parts have caved in, so they need to be very careful.

Naru quickly sent the team to set up the base, get baseline temperatures, and get the cameras and mics up before it got late. The team quickly set up base and Mai was thankful it had a couch along with many chairs. Naru sent Ayako and John to set up cameras and Mai and Monk to take temperatures.

"So Mai that Hachirou guy is pretty cute, maybe when we finish the case you could get his number," Monk said while writing down the first temperature.

"Yeah, I guess he's cute, but he lives too far away for me to ever see him again." She said making her way to the next room.

"That's a good point, but you should really consider maybe finding a boyfriend. You're only young for a bit Mai, don't waste it."

After they finished taking temperatures Mai collapsed on the couch finding herself very tired. Mai was slowly falling asleep when she heard her name and opened her eyes to find Naru standing above her. He said something but Mai wasn't awake enough to hear it.

"Umm what did you say," she said sounding very groggy.

"I said Mai tea, but seeing as you can't even hear properly I would accompany you so you don't manage to burn yourself."

Once they reached the kitchen Mai got to work making the tea while Naru sat at the table. Mai was fully awake now and rather mad at Naru for making her make tea when she was about to fall asleep.

"Naru, you're British right, so is that why you like tea so much," Mai questioned.

"I don't think my nationality is the reason I like tea Mai,"

"Well, I mean when you're in England you have to drink just as much tea, then when you're in Japan."

"Actually I don't much care for most of the tea I have in England, it just isn't the same as yours," Naru said with a hint of kindness in his voice causing Mai to blush.

Before Mai could say anything the whistling of the kettle demanded her attention, which she was slightly happy about. After Mai poured Naru's tea, they made their way back to the base, only to find everyone but Lin went to bed. Mai sighed before sitting back on the couch to drink her tea. After a few minutes, Mai found herself drifting to sleep and saw white orbs floating above her head.

 **Okay, guys sorry this chapter is short and ended awkwardly, but I promise I'll make the chapter have more action. I also added a little Naru and Mai moment to hopefully make it less boring. Now I'm gonna go for now and I'll start writing when I get back from camp, okay bye.**


	4. Tea and Sarcasm

This chapter is gonna just be a short Mai and Naru themed chapter. Today is the only day I can really work on this story until later in the week, and I want to get something out.

"Gene!" Mai said running up to the glowing man in front of her, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you since Naru told me who you were?"

"My spirit is connected to Nolls so where ever he goes I follow, but I did want to see you when he was away." Gene suddenly became very serious before continuing. "Mai this case is going to be very dangerous and you need to warn Oliver that this spirit is…."

Before Gene could finish his warning a man pushed him out of the way and came running for Mai. She noticed that she was now running in what looked like the basement before colliding with a wall. Mai was at a dead end and turned around to see a man in a tattered doctor's coat staring at her smiling.

"Well, what is a pretty little lady doing down here, did that backstabbing assistant lead you here?" The man laughing evilly when Mai noticed another spirit slowly making his way to her.

"RUN!," he screaming jumping on the other ghost before getting flown off.

Mai ran once again through the basement feeling sorry for that poor other spirit, she wished she could help him somehow.

"Mai? " she heard someone calling her name but they seemed so far away, "are you okay, Mai wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open to see Naru staring down at her looking worried, "Mai what happened you started shaking in your sleep?"

"It was just a dream, I saw the guy in the doctor's coat again," Naru nodded for Mai to continue, "he was chasing me and then I hit a dead end, he was about to grab me when another spirit jumped on him and told me to run. The man threw him off when I started to run away, then I heard someone calling my name and I woke up."

Naru sat down next to Mai and appeared to be deep in thought. At this point, Mai noticed that she and Naru were the only ones in the base. Mai wondered where everyone else was, but before she could even ask her question Naru answered.

"Everyone else went to get food, they should be back later, Lin is ordering something to take back for us as well."

"Are you sure you're not a psychic?" Mai asked jokingly.

"You had a confused look on your face, so I deduced what was causing you the confusion. It's not rocket science, but then again your brain can't handle simple math, to begin with."

Mai's face lit up with anger as an idea formed in her mind, "Hey Naru I'm just really shaken up from that dream and I would really like some tea. You know I would make it for myself but it's just way too complicated for me, be a dear and go make me some." She looked up at Naru with the best innocent face she could muster as he just glared at her in return.

"Fine," Naru said walking away before Mai could even realize what happened.

She happily watched Naru walk to the kitchen through the monitors, and dug out her homework, she quickly finished her math homework to spite Naru. As Naru made his way into the base Mai was struggling with her English homework. Naru handed her a teacup and grabbed the homework from her.

"Naru give that back to me I need it to finish that," Mai reached to grab it back but it was no use.

Naru took a seat next to Mai as he read over her homework, it was then that Mai noticed just how close Naru was to her. A light bush slipped on her as Mai stared at Naru.

"Where do you like to go in your free time?" Naru asked in fluent English reading the questions from the page.

"Ehhh Home, Shopping wih friends, an moies," Mai responded with shaky English.

"Your English Isn't the best Mai."

"No really, it's not my first language, and it's so complicated."

"Japanese Isn't my first language but I'm still fluent in it."

"Well, that's because you're like freaky smart."

"I guess you have a point."

Mai wondered what was with Naru today, he made her tea and now he agreed with her. On top of that, he was sitting very close to her and is even having a conversation. Mai quickly grabbed her homework from Naru, as he dug out a book to read. As Mai worked on her homework she found herself growing very tired, then her vision faded to black.

Naru wrapped his arm around his sleeping assident, as pulled a blanket on them just before Lin walked in.

"Would you like me to take Mai to her bed?" Lin asked Naru.

"No, she just fell asleep if we tried to move her now she would wake up," Naru sifted Mai slightly before continuing, "I can watch the base tonight, you can go to sleep."

Lin didn't respond but left nonetheless, and Naru sat with Mai before falling asleep as well.

I know this chapter is short and I promised I would start making longer chapters, and I will once we get into the case….so next chapter. In other new, I published the first chapter of my latest story When Words Fail, Music Speaks Rewrite. I would love if you guys would go read it, I'm so happy with the first chapter so far.


End file.
